It Was Only A Kiss
by Justcallmedani
Summary: Cath and Levi's relationship is stronger than ever, until he makes a horrible mistake at a year end party. Can their relationship survive the event, and can Cath learn to trust Levi again?
1. Chapter 1

Levi woke up in a familiar house but a very unfamiliar bed. He could taste booze and vomit in his mouth, and the room stunk of it. He tried to remember the details of the night before, but only could only remember a few- him downing drink after drink, trying to drown out the nerves for his coming exams; the sweet taste of strawberry lip balm, the kind Cath always uses... And Cath yelling at him. _Cath..Cath. Oh, shit! _The details of the night before were coming back to him; how he was so angry that Cath had refused to come to year end party he was hosting; how he was getting angrier as he got more drunk; and how when he found a pear shaped freshman with long hair and a brown cardigan, all his anger had melted away. His lips were instantly on hers, and she hesitated for just a second, before kissing him back. Him and Cath were awkward and hesitant at times, but this time, it was just hot. That is, until after what seemed like hours, she pulled away, and he opened his eyes. And it hadn't been Cath.

H_e had jumped away from the intruder so quickly that he almost fell over. His head was foggy, and he couldn't think straight. But when he cleared his thoughts enough to take a look around his messy home, Cath was staring at him, tears silently streaming down her cheeks. _

_"Sweetheart." He had said. "Cath, I'm so sorry. I thought.." _

_"Stop." She had replied, her voice quivering, but with a defiance he had never heard from her before. "How could you?! I trusted you!" He remembered her voice getting louder and louder, as she went on. "I though.. I don't know?! That I was special. That you really cared about me. I thought you wouldn't do this anymore. I. TRUSTED. YOU." Each word was a slap in the face. "This," she had continued, "whatever this was, it was obviously just a joke to you." His mind had tried to wrap around her words. No, he needed her, this couldn't be happening. No! "So it's over. We are over." She had stomped off, tears still streaming down her cheeks. _

He didn't remember anything else, and now he was here, in his house, but for some strange reason, Micah's room. While he was trying to figure out why he was sleeping here, instead of his own bed, Micah appeared suddenly, holding a mug of what appeared to be coffee.

"You passed out last night," he said with a sad smile, "and we couldn't carry you up all those stairs to your room." He offered Levi the mug, but he refused. He already felt like he was going to puke.

"What.." Levi rasped, then cleared his throat. "What happened? Where's Cath?"

But Micah only shook his head

"I think you know what happened. Cath doesn't want to see you. She told me to tell you that you aren't allowed in her room. Or near her. At all."

But Levi couldn't stomach that. He _had _to see her. To explain. And she had to forgive him. He couldn't live without her.

"I'm going over to her dorm. Now." Levi announced. Micah only raised an eyebrow, but even hungover, Levi could read his roommate's expression. He seriously needed a change of clothes and a shower, before seeking out his (ex) girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

When Levi knocked on the door to Cath's dorm, Reagan opened the door, saw him standing there, and quickly slammed it in his face.

"Not a good time, Levi!" She yelled, her voice muffled. She opened the door just a crack. "Come to think of it, I don't think there ever could be a good time. Cath won't be home until monday anyways, she went home." _Home. _Levi thought slowly. _Omaha. _

Reagan opened the door fully, revealing her full, pajama clad body. Levi couldn't deny it, she was hot. But he didn't feel anything when he looked at her. He only had eyes for Cath.

"You're an idiot." She said, as if he didn't already know. "I can't believe you actually did that. Levi! That girl loved you! She really did. Was that not enough for you?"

_Of course it was enough,_ he thought, _Cath was more than enough. She was everything. _

But he didn't say that out loud. He just stood there. His head was pounding, and he couldn't think straight. But he needed to see Cath. Now. Whatever it took.

"I thought.. I thought that girl was her. I thought it was Cath. She looked like Cath. She tasted like Cath." It sounded pathetic even to him. He had told her that he could tell her apart from her twin sister, but after a few drinks, couldn't even tell her apart from a completely different person? What kind of boyfriend was he?

Reagan was unimpressed. "Well don't explain it to me. Tell that to Cath. I'd give her a few days, though. Talk to her when she comes back."

Levi knew he couldn't wait that long. He had to talk to Cath, the sooner the better. He couldn't stand the thought of her being angry at him.

"I have to go." He said, distracted. He was already searching his pockets for his keys. "Wait." Reagan protested, "I don't think..." But he was ready gone.

Levi was half way to Omaha when he realized two crucial things; one was, he left his wallet, along with his licence, at his house. So, he slowed down. Two- he was still very hungover, and very tired. He pulled over at gas station and bought the biggest coffee he could with the very small amount of change in his pocket. Fatigue was no longer going to be a problem, and he could just hope that his headache wouldn't get any worse.

After what felt like days, Levi finally arrived at Cath's house. He stumbled out of the car, and made his way to the front steps. He paused before ringing the doorbell- what the hell was he going to say to her? But before he could, Wren opened the door and regarded him coldly.

"Why did you even bother? You have to know that Cath isn't going to give you the time of day." Wren had always looked at Levi with respect. She knew that Cath really liked him and that he treated Cath well, at least up until now. Now, she regarded him like he was just another jerk who goes around breaking girls hearts. And she was right.

Wren lowered her voice as she continued, until it was barely a whisper "Cath is upstairs. We just got her to stop crying, and if she sees you now, she'll start again and probably never stop. So I suggest you leave. Now." She had barely finished talking when Levi shoved passed her and rushed upstairs. He needed to see Cath. To talk to her. To know that everything would be all right between them, because he needed her. He could barely stand to be away from her for more than a couple hours, she was his other half, and he might have ruined everything. Forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi opened the door quietly and found Cath sitting at her bed, headphones blaring, typing furiously. You could hear her music from the door- Kanye West. There were silent tears streaming down her cheeks. She was so lost in typing, she didn't even notice him come in.

"Cath." Levi said quietly. She didn't look up. _What the hell am I supposed to do? _Thought Levi. _What do I say?_

He quietly made his way over to her bed, and sat down in front of her. Cath looked up at the shift of weight, and saw Levi for the first time. Her expression went surprise to anger, more quickly than Levi thought was possible. "Cath," he breathed, "we need to talk-"

Cat slammed her laptop closed, and slapped Levi across the cheek. Hard. He fell of her bed, tearing up quickly.

_Holy shit! _He thought, _that girl packs a punch! _

_"_Okay..._" _He said slowly "I deserved that. But-"

"No shit you deserved that!" Screamed Cath. "You cheated on me! I- I trusted you! Why are you even here? Get out! GET OUT!"

Levi had never felt so small. He slowly backed away, towards the door. His cheek still stung; it was swelling now.

"Cath." He said quietly, his eyes pleading. "I-I can't tell you how sorry I am. I honestly thought- I don't know what I thought. When I kissed that girl, I swear I thought it was you."

That was the wrong thing to say. Cath retaliated, fury evident all over her face, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"You thought what?! She LOOKED like me?! I have a twin, Levi! Do you go around making out with her too?"

Cath collapsed on the bed. It was obvious she hadn't slept at all, her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was a mess. To Levi, she still looked beautiful.

"Do you even now who that girl is?" she continued; "do you?" Levi shook his head. "Here." said Cath, shoving her phone in his face. "Here she is."

Levi took the phone from her and examined the mystery girl. She looked absolutely nothing like Cath, up close. Here eyes were too far apart, her nose too wide, her lips wider and full, almost fake looking. Levi had seen her once or twice around campus, but never compared her to Cath. Ever. Not even Wren could compare to Cath.

"Cather... I'm so sorry. I was so damn drunk. Give me a second chance, I swear to God I'll never do anything like this again. I love you Cather. I need you. Sweetheart, please."

Cath stared at him, taking a deep breath before talking.

"Levi, I loved you too. I think I still do.. But I can't do this anymore. You're 21 and could have any girl in the world and for some reason you chose me.. But I obviously wasn't good enough. I just.. Need some time. Please."

Levi looked up at Cath slowly. Cath, the girl he loved most in the entire world. The one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. If she needed time, he could give her time. Anything she wanted, he would give her, if it meant she would forgive him. He nodded.

"Of course, Cath. But.. in the meantime.. Friends?"

Cath smiled sadly at him.

"Not.. Yet. Come to my dorm on Monday, 8 o'clock. Okay? I need to clear my head. But just to be clear, Levi, we are over. I just.. Can't be with you. Like that. Ever."

Levi nodded. As long as she forgave him, he knew he could make her fall for him again. They were meant to be together.

As he left, he glanced back at her, one last time.

"Cather," he said "I love you. I will never stop loving you."

She just looked at him.

"Goodbye, Levi."

He was half way down the stairs when she started sobbing again. He desperately wanted to run and comfort her, but knew it would be better if he just left. He got into his truck, and cried the whole way back.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 7:45, and Levi had no idea what to do. Would Cath still want to see him? Wren said she talked to Nick a lot over the weekend- the bastard. He cheated her out of a story for his own selfish reasons, and she not only forgave him, but now she's acting like he's her best friend! Levi couldn't think straight. _She's obviously just trying to make me jealous.. _he thought. She couldn't actually like him, no way!

He knocked on Cath's door at exactly 8 o'clock. When there was no reply, but he could hear Cath's laugh. He figured she was just laughing with Reagan, and left himself in. He was shocked to find Nick and Cath, laughing like they were best friends.

Nick was sitting cross legged on her bed, leaning against the wall. Cath was sitting on his lap, with her laptop on her lap. His arms were around her waist, holding her as she typed. Forget friends, they looked like they were dating! Levi couldn't believe how horrible he felt. His stomach was clenching, a million thoughts racing through his head. NICK?! How dare he?! Levi cleared his throat, and Cath noticed him for the first time. She looked embarrassed, maybe even ashamed. But, she didn't leave Nick's lap.

"Oh hi Levi. I forgot you were coming.. sorry?" She said, not looking sorry at all.

"Um.. Its okay. I should go."

Levi was half way down the hall when Cath caught up with him.

"Levi, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." Levi sighed.

"It's okay Cath. But why Nick?!" It was Cath's turn to sigh.

"He's been really nice and supportive.. I don't know.. I understand the stress he was going through when he stole my story. I forgave him." Levi was beyond frustrated.

"Don't you see, Cath? He's using you! He knows your hurting, and he's taking advantage." He lowered his voice. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Cath just looked at him. "I've already been hurt, maybe beyond repair. But he's really helping me get through it." By now, Levi was almost in tears.

"Cather, baby.. I just don't want him to steal you from me." Cath raised her eyebrow

"Don't you get it Levi? He can't steal me from you. I'm not yours anymore." She walked away.

"CATH!" Yelled Levi, and she turned around and looked at him impatiently. "Friends?"

Cath pursed her lips, nodded, and walked away.

"Friends." Levi heard her say softly.

Levi could deal with that. Just for now, being 'friends' was good enough for him.

The next couple weeks were hell for Levi. He saw Cath around campus, but she made no effort to hang out or even talk to him. He was less cheerful, less happy, and it affected everyone around him. He hung out with Reagan a lot, in her room, because Cath was alway at Nick's. And just knowing that Nick and Cath were together made Levi sick to his stomach. He got fired from Starbucks, he was so surly and rude to the customers, and he was failing all his classes, he couldn't even concentrate on his recorded lectures. Being away from Cath was ruining his life, and it didn't even seem like she cared.

But he was wrong.

Cath missed him. She missed him more than anything, but she had to stay away, because she was scared. He was so much older, so much more experienced. What could she give him? But Nick.. He was smart and less confident, so Cath didn't feel like she was a million miles behind. He had told her that he was a virgin, and he wasn't pressuring her into anything, because he was as hesitant as she was. They fit together perfectly. They weren't together, but Cath could see them heading in that direction. She wouldn't be as happy as she was with Levi, but she'd be more comfortable.. And less self conscious. She way afraid though, that if she talked to Levi, her morale would crumble, and she'd be swept off her feet again. She couldn't let that happen. So she avoided him. And it was killing her.


End file.
